


I think I'm falling in love with you

by Bonniebird



Series: Bonniebird's Valentine Event 2021 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29287167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: During a long road trip you take a break at a diner and let slip your feelings for Dean.Part of my Valentine 2021 Event
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Original Character(s), Dean Winchester & Reader, Dean Winchester / Reader, Dean Winchester x Reader
Series: Bonniebird's Valentine Event 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150823
Kudos: 11





	I think I'm falling in love with you

Sam was snickering at you as Dean ordered the food. You hadn’t gotten much sleep in the past week and you were starting to feel it. You’d asked Dean to get you an extra strong coffee with lunch.

“You know you could just take a picture.” Sam said.  
“Huh?” You mumbled as you yawned and turned to Sam.  
“You’ve been staring at Dean since you sat down. You’re literally drooling.” He pointed out. You wiped at your mouth with your hand and then rubbed your eyes with your other hand and let out a long sigh before yawning.  
“Someone needs more sleep.” Dean said as he came back to the table. “Food will be a minute. They have to make Sammy’s rabbit meal.”  
“It’s good for you!” Sam insisted. Dean scoffed and made a face. You didn’t hear what he said in response because you’d lent your head on your hands and had started feeling sleepy again.  
“Do you wanna try and stay awake for the food. I mean we have an eight hour drive so you can sleep in the car.” Dean said gruffly. He was teasing and you could see it from the smile on his face.  
"I think I'm falling in love with you." You mumbled in a sleepy haze.  
“What?” Dean said. His eyes went wide and when Sam looked at his brother he was sure he could see a dusting of bright pink flushing hsi cheeks.  
“"I think I'm falling in love with your burger…” You said quickly as you realised what you’d said. The waitress came over with the food at the perfect time. “You, we're totally right Dean. The burgers here look amazing!”  
“Oh! Well… you know. I. Um when you’re on the road for awhile you get to know the look of a good burger joint… you want to share?” He offered. You glanced at Sam who was covering his mouth to keep in his laughter and staring out of the window. You shrugged when you realised he wasn’t going to be any help. “Cool. Gimme half of yours and you can have this.”  
You watched Dean dish out the food and swap everything round. Sam was still chuckling when he gave a half hearted offer to swap some food with someone too. He grinned at you and you frowned, tucking into your lunch.


End file.
